


Everlong

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Growing Up Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: A childhood Christmas promise made between neighbours Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes unexpectedly spans years into adulthood. Now he's back in her life suddenly but Caroline isn't quite sure what he wants and what it has to do with her.





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3tinkgemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tinkgemini/gifts).



> Happy Klaroline Winter Wonderland, lovely! Hope this drabble ticks some of your boxes and makes your holidays a little bit more special xox

**_Breathe out…_ **

“You’ve got mail,” Katherine grinned, a knowing but equally annoying smile plastered on her face. She was sitting by their generously sized Christmas tree, surrounded by an exorbitant amount of wrapping paper in various patterns and colors.

Her heart began thumping in her chest knowing just who her best friend was talking about, not that she’d ever admit it aloud. She wished now she’d never revealed his identity to Katherine during that drunken game of truth or dare in senior year of college.

“What exactly are you wrapping? You’ve got enough paper for a car. Don’t tell me you finally caved and decided to buy me some new wheels, roomie?” She teased, removing her coat and scarf, placing them neatly on the hook behind the door.

“Nice segue,” she shot back sarcastically, gesturing to the envelope sitting on the side table. “As for the wrapping, what do you expect when I have Santa’s very own elf as my roommate? If anything is less than perfect you’re the first one to tell me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being….”

“Anal and extremely OCD?”

“When I first met you in college you were a scary combination of the Grinch and Scrooge. Now you’re swimming in a sea of perfectly coordinated wrapping paper and ribbon. All we need is some eggnog and Christmas Carols playing and this scene would be perfect.”

“You even think about playing Jingle Bells again and Scrooge and the Grinch will come back to haunt your dreams in all their ‘bah humbug’ glory.” She warned, using air quotes for extra effect.

“Well, on that festive note, I’m going to take a bath. I have the headache from hell after my long day.”

Caroline grew up in small town Illinois but left shortly after graduation, earning her degree from North Western University as a qualified child psychologist. She’d met Katherine while studying and the two had been inseparable ever since.

One thing she knew from experience was that rather it being the happiest time of the year some of these kids and their parents didn’t see it the same way. Sadly, the holidays brought out the worst in some families, hence her insistence on making it as normal as possible at her house, even with the Grinch in residence.

“Don’t forget your mail, Care,” Katherine sing songed as she passed by the table. “Might make for some nice bath time reading.” She didn’t bother responding just grabbed it, that neat cursive causing a few familiar feelings to flutter down below.

**_Seventeen years earlier…._ **

_Twelve year-old Caroline loved Christmas. From picking the perfect tree to wrapping presents and helping her mom with dinner, she’d never been as happy as she was on that particular occasion. Until this year spectacularly derailed all her well thought out plans._

_He left._

_Forever._

_She knew then life would never be the same again._

_She jumped in the residual, melted snow angrily, her blonde ponytail shaking as her rain boots caused the water to splash far and wide across their back porch. Christmas wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be happy and it was supposed to be filled with love but her family was broken and all she felt was a simmering sense of anger that wasn’t about to abate anytime soon._

_Her mom had taken her to some shrink a month ago and Caroline was supposed to share her feelings but right now all she wanted was to yell and scream at her father and say this wasn’t fair._

_Christmas would never be the same again._

_And it was all his fault._

_A familiar soccer ball came flying over the fence and nearly hit her in the head, it was going that fast. She ducked, rolling her blue eyes as she did it. Typical that he had to make her life that much worse today. Caroline was beginning to think that her inconsiderate neighbour could sense her moods and set out to make them that much worse on purpose._

_He was slowly climbing over the fence and she envisioned throwing his ball back with the exact same force it’d arrived. Klaus Mikaelson not only had the ability to make you feel worse, he always knew just how to make himself at home, even if it wasn’t his._

_“Has anyone told you that you suck at soccer?” She drawled, choosing that stolen moment to hurl it back and hit him square on the chest knocking him off the fence before he could make a safe landing. Maybe her day wasn’t quite so bad, even if he was lying on her side of the fence._

_“Ouch,” he muttered gruffly, picking himself up and dusting the snow from his jacket. “Actually no, no one’s told me that today.” He was kind of cute, you know if you liked English accents, blonde curls and penetrating, blue eyes. Pity his personality didn’t match his looks._

_“Well, I’m glad to be the first,” she pouted._

_“It’s only because it’s called football, not soccer, love.”_

_“Fine, has anyone told you that you suck at football today? And don’t call me that.” She was trudging towards the house now, not allowing him to have the last word. He had this frustrating way of always sneaking something in at the last minute._

_“You’re even angrier than at school and that’s saying something, Forbes.”_

_Klaus was two grades above her but still made it his aim in life to annoy her. She was friends with his sister Rebekah, so that’s what she put it down to given he took every chance to harass them both at every available opportunity._

_“Well, that happens to be none of your business, Mikaelson.”_

_“You don’t have to pretend to hate me, Caroline,” he offered. She turned around angrily, her ponytail whipping her face in the process. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes yet again. Who did Klaus Mikaelson think he was?_

_“You wish,” she huffed. “And even if I did like anyone they’d have to be much better at football.” He didn’t respond immediately just flashed a rogue dimple in her direction. Caroline reeled back briefly wondering where that had come from._

_“You said football,” he teased triumphantly. She mentally berated herself, thinking it was only because of her father that her emotions were out of whack._

_“Whatever,” she hissed. “Can you just leave?”_

_“Just when we were really getting acquainted.”_

_“I’m surprised you know the meaning of the word acquainted,” she scoffed, pronouncing it slowly for his benefit. “And no we weren’t, you were just leaving.”_

_“Caroline, are you ready? We’ll be leaving soon.” Her mother yelled from inside, interrupting their bickering._

_She closed her eyes momentarily, wishing the earth would swallow her up, well for the holidays at least. They were due in Church soon and she had to do that thing where she pretended life was wonderful and she was just as excited about Christmas as the rest of the close knit community in small town Galena. Apparently her father was away with work, something Liz had concocted to make it through the season relatively unscathed._

_“I’m just talking to Klaus,” she uttered, albeit feebly. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Anything to delay the inevitable was something. She couldn’t miss the surprised smirk on her annoying neighbour’s face. Great. Just great._

_“And here I didn’t think you even knew my name, Forbes.”_

_“You learn the most interesting things on the toilet walls at school,” she drawled, hoping he was buying her indifferent act. He featured heavily on those walls, mainly from pathetic girls who seemed to think he was god’s gift. Go figure._

_“Glad to be of some entertainment,” he joked. What happened next she wasn’t expecting. His smirk turned into a slight frown, his brow creasing before he finally spoke again. “You know; I’m, uh, sorry about everything...”_

_“Everything?” She bluffed. Klaus Mikaelson would be one of the last people to know, right? She’d told Rebekah but she promised not to tell a soul, unless…_

_“I overheard you telling Rebekah,” he admitted, his blue eyes now downcast._

_“You were spying on us?”_

_“I needed a glass of water and her bedroom is right near the kitchen and…”_

_“Sure, whatever,” she dismissed, feeling slightly violated he’d eavesdropped on their private conversation. “If you’ve told anyone…”_

_“I haven’t,” he reassured._

_“And what? You came over here to gloat?” Caroline didn’t mean to be so harsh but her feelings were in overdrive and the fact her annoying neighbour knew everything only added to her anxiety._

_“Besides almost hitting you with a ‘soccer’ ball,” he joked using air quotes, a slight smile tugging on those crimson lips, “I wanted to see how you were doing.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because, believe it or not, I’m not as horrible as you think, Caroline.” She narrowed her eyes in his direction not sure whether to believe him. All he ever did was tease her and he had every girl at school chasing him. Why would he care about her? Yes, she was friends with his sister but that wasn’t enough to make him come over here specially._

_“I don’t know what to do anymore,” she whispered, trying not to shed another tear for her father, but failing. “He just left and…”_

_“And?”_

_“And I don’t know what I did wrong,” she whimpered, those tears she’d kept at bay threatening to spill down her cheeks._

_“You did nothing,” he soothed, leaning forward his hand finding hers. It was the closest they’d ever been and if she wasn’t so upset, Caroline was sure she would have slapped him for touching her without permission._

_“But Christmas was our time,” she sobbed. “I don’t know what I’m going to do now.”_

_“Can I tell you something? A secret.” She nodded, his hand still covering hers, the warmth making her feel that little less cold outside. “My dad is still around but he doesn’t treat us, uh, that well.” Caroline knew a little from Rebekah but had never asked given her friend’s obvious reluctance._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s okay,” he answered hurriedly. Caroline could tell from his expression that his father had inflicted just as much pain upon him as hers but didn’t want to elaborate. “But just know that you did nothing wrong and if he chooses not to spend Christmas with you then it’s all his fault.”_

_“But why does it feel so bad,” she answered, perhaps against her better judgment. She’d already cried in front of him so couldn’t feel anymore embarrassed than she did._

_“It won’t always be this bad,” he murmured._

_“How do you know?”_

_“Because even though things have changed, Christmas will get better starting this year. I promise.” His blue eyes bored into hers and even when her mother came to collect her for Church, Caroline suddenly felt like things might be okay. It was crazy, she wasn’t sure why, but his childhood promise strangely meant something._

Caroline was deeply immersed in the bubbles now, the stress beginning to ebb away from her tense muscles before she spied the envelope sitting nearby. She was excited but at the same time nervous. From years of experience, Caroline knew his cards had the ability to make her feel buoyed but also slightly empty afterwards.

Caroline didn’t mean to complain, the fact he cared enough to think about her meant a lot but she never really knew why he still did it, especially given his very busy and public schedule after all these years had passed.

She took a deep breath and reached for the card shakily, her thumb clumsily ripping under the flap, the adrenaline coursing through her body as always. Before she could open it the bathroom door opened abruptly startling her, Caroline dropping the card in shock. She watched in dismay as it sank, the blue ink blurring in the hot, soapy water. Her eyes shot up quickly spying her roommate giving her that partially guilty but at the same time ‘it wasn’t my fault’ look.

“I know your bladder is tiny but couldn’t it wait?” She hissed at the brunette. Katherine’s expression was equal parts sorry and something she couldn’t quite identify.

“You, uh, have a visitor,” she managed to bite out, her olive cheeks slightly flushed.

“And you chose to interrupt my bath for that?”

“I figured this is kind of important,” she pressed, her brown eyes boring into hers. She looked down at her ruined card, her chest constricting at the sight. Looks like she didn’t have anything better to do now but still had no intention of moving. It was the principle after all.

“Look, if it’s Santa Claus, tell him from me that you’ve been a naughty girl and don’t deserve any presents. If he needs examples I can send him an extensive list of all your 2017 indiscretions and boy were there many.”

“It’s not Santa Claus, trust me,” she replied through gritted teeth. “Get your annoying but cute, little ass out here, Forbes.” She gestured madly towards the robe hanging nearby but Caroline had no intention of playing her silly games.

Caroline groaned, lifting herself reluctantly from the bath tub and grabbing the nearby, fluffy towel to wrap around her saturated body. Katherine was going to pay for ruining her mail and interrupting her much needed post-work reverie. It was most probably just Enzo or Bonnie who she saw all the time.

“If it isn’t Prince Harry, I’m not going to be happy, Kat.” She made her way into the living room, releasing her golden waves from the tight bun she’d styled to avoid the water.

“I never thought you had a thing for red heads, love.” Caroline didn’t need to investigate any further given that voice and his ensuing cocky statement. He was just as gorgeous, if not annoyingly more so, since she last saw him.

“Well, it has been a while,” she squeaked, attempting to pull on the hem of her towel so it stopped riding up so high, while also attempting to find her voice. “Things change, people change. Believe it or not.”

“Obviously,” he smirked, taking in her scantily clad appearance, one curve at a time. She shivered involuntarily and it wasn’t because of the draft. “If I’d known you were going to greet me like this then I would have visited sooner.”

“I told you to put on that robe,” Katherine murmured, just loud enough to incite a scowl from her best friend.

“You wish, Mikaelson,” she shot back childishly, transporting her back to their early days. Suddenly that come back didn’t seem so mature or cool for a twenty-nine year-old. “What do you want?”

He seemed a little taken aback by her defensive response but given her state of undress he really shouldn’t have blamed her. “I, uh, had a favour to ask, but didn’t expect to see you quite like this…”

“How about I change and then we talk?” She offered, desperate to put some extremely thick layers of clothing between herself and Klaus Mikaelson. It wasn’t the first time she’d been overwhelmed by her attraction to him, Caroline remembered that night like it was yesterday. What she didn’t know was that Klaus felt it too.

_**Fourteen years earlier** _

_Klaus Mikaelson wasn’t one to sneak around his neighbourhood late at night, especially when it was cold and in blizzard like conditions. He’d left the School’s Winter dance in a rush knowing he had to make another stop on the way home, not that his date Camille was very impressed. She was okay but kind of boring so it wasn’t that difficult for Klaus to leave prematurely._

_The neighbourhood was dark this time of night except for the dim glow coming from the street lights. Klaus shivered, pulling his coat across his chest to try and ward off the chill. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the white envelope. Her name was written in perfectively neat cursive on the front. Every time he left a card he was equal parts anxious and excited. Was what he’d written enough? Would she like it? After three previous, anonymously written cards he was hoping he had it just right by now._

_If anyone knew what he was doing, Klaus was pretty certain they’d laugh at him. Well Kol and Rebekah would and his father would no doubt taunt him for being pathetic and emotionally weak. Which is exactly why he needed to keep his secret._

_Just as he placed it in her mail slot, Klaus felt it. Cold and hard. He was in shock as the snow that had been solidly caked on his face began to melt away._

_“What the hell,” he muttered. The house was dark and he couldn’t make out any life until she emerged from the shadows, another snowball firmly grasped in her hand and aimed menacingly in his direction._

_“It’s you!” It was more like a hissed statement than a question. Even though it was late and dark, Klaus couldn’t miss just how effortless her golden waves looked cascading down her back, her creamy cheeks flushed from the cold._

_“You have an interesting concept of hospitality,” he grumbled, still shaking off the residual snow._

_“That’s an unusual way to speak to someone armed with a perfectly formed snowball, Mikaelson,” she warned, her light, blue eyes blazing angrily._

_“Are you on a weird stakeout or something, Officer?”_

_“Well, Rebekah and I were until she turned into full-on princess mode and had to go inside to deal with her apparently frizzy hair.” Klaus could relate to that scenario as she rambled on before finally returning to her point. “How dare you leave anonymous cards in my letter box all these years without telling me?”_

_“I thought that was the whole point of anonymity,” he growled, sarcastically. “Look, I figured if you knew it was me I’d get more than a snowball for my trouble as proven by tonight’s lecture and ensuing threats.”_

_“I resent that,” she huffed._

_“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”_

_“But why? Since I started high school, you’ve barely acknowledged me. Do you feel sorry for me or something?” Klaus was popular, he had a certain image to live up to but the one thing he never felt for his neighbour was pity. It was something much more that he couldn’t explain, even to himself._

_“I just wanted to make your Christmas special,” he admitted, albeit quietly. “I promised all those years ago that I would and, believe it or not, it’s something I don’t take lightly.”_

_“Are you just saying this because I have a snowball aimed and ready to fire?” Klaus smiled, glad to have an easy and fun distraction to avoid anything too emotional or heavy._

_“What snowball?” He teased, grabbing hold of her and proceeding to shake it loose from her grip. Her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries and she was giggling melodically and he couldn’t help but think just how perfect she felt moulded into his body._

_“Don’t you dare!” Before he could continue, she’d wriggled free from his grasp and aimed it squarely at his chest. It hit him before he had much time to react. Before long snowballs were flying thick and fast between them and they ended up in a heap on the front lawn, tired and out of breath._

_“It’s okay, I won’t tell any of your girlfriends I beat you in a snowball fight, I know how crushing that would be for such an oversized ego.” She chuckled, her head laying comfortably on his stomach as she said it._

_“Excuse me? I won that convincingly,” he baulked, his gaze focused on the few stars that were visible that winter’s night. For some reason Klaus felt more relaxed than he had for a long time. The fact Caroline was involved wasn’t entirely a coincidence either._

_She stirred, attempting to sit up in the slippery conditions. Suddenly he felt cold without her near. “Whatever makes you sleep at night, Mikaelson.”_

_“Where are you going?” He murmured, unmoved but taking in the gorgeous view of her from his vantage point._

_“I have a Christmas card to read,” she smiled sincerely. After all the teasing, Klaus knew she truly appreciated his gesture. Maybe that was why she’d made such an effort to find the author. “Don’t worry, I wont tell anyone, Mikaelson. Your secret is safe with me.”_

_“Great,” he said, a sigh of relief escaping. “In fact, the less we speak about this is probably for the best.”_

_From then on they never spoke about it again but he always signed his name unafraid to do so after that fleeting but refreshingly honest discussion._

“So, your roommate is…”

“Bossy? Forthright? Intense? Has absolutely no filter?” Caroline interrupted, taking a long sip from her gin martini as she did it. “You’re not the first one to notice, trust me.”

“She actually reminded me of Rebekah for a bit, although she did offer me eggnog which was a lot more hospitable than my little sister would have ever been.”

“Katherine wouldn’t even know what eggnog was if it bit her on the ass,” she mumbled knowingly. “Before I came along she was Scrooge, so I’m pretty sure her motives were much less pure.”

“Less pure?”

“You’re Klaus Mikaelson,” she hissed, looking around The Violet Hour, a prohibition style bar located in the Wicker Park area of Chicago.

“Thanks for telling me my own name,” he chuckled, thinking just how adorable she still was after all these years. In fact, he was struggling to keep her bare, wet and creamy limbs out of his mind from her surprising bathroom exit earlier. When he imagined their reunion after so many years it wasn’t a practically naked one, not that Klaus was complaining at all.

“Klaus, hello?” She asked, breaking him from his Caroline induced trance.

“Caroline, I’m just like every other person here...”

“You’re not,” she muttered, making him roll his eyes in frustration. For once in his life Klaus wanted to be treated like a normal person, not the famous actor he’d become. Sometimes it had its perks, other times not so much. “Didn’t you wonder why I brought you to this secluded, dark, speakeasy?”

“I thought you were trying to be romantic, love,” he grinned. Even though the lights were dimmed, Klaus was fairly certain she was blushing and it was the cutest thing he’d seen in a long while.

“Do you get joy out of making me uncomfortable?”

“Tis the season for joy right?”

“It’s actually the season to be jolly, but enough with the pleasantries.” Klaus cocked his left eyebrow curiously wondering what her definition of un-pleasantries would be. “Apparently you have something to ask me, although I can’t imagine what it would be.” Klaus couldn’t help but think just how gorgeously stubborn she looked trying to not so subtly change the subject.

Truth was he’d never forgotten his neighbour after all this time, as evidenced by the Christmas card he penned for her each year, and coming into such close contact wasn’t making his mission all that easier. His cell chose to ring at that particular moment, interrupting their conversation. One brief glance at his caller ID did nothing to dispel the theory she had GPS tracking on him.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“No,” he replied shortly. The last think he felt like doing was listening to Rebekah’s incessant yammering in his ear.

“Don’t tell me, it’s some crazed, psycho-stalker fan?”

“You’ve been watching too many movies. Although I guess you could say it’s something like that,” he joked, thinking just how on-point her observations were about his sister.

Finally, it stopped before he was able to speak again. This was important and he didn’t want it to come across like he’d practiced it a thousand times on his way over from Los Angeles, because he had.

“Caroline, what I’ve come to ask you about is if…” It was her cell phone’s turn to ring. Caroline's gaze flickered to her purse, consulting the screen curiously.

“Boyfriend?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant but suddenly caring about her answer.

“Your sister actually, which I’m guessing isn’t a coincidence seeing as your less than pleased reaction to your last phone caller?” Klaus shook his head in dismay thinking about his sister’s dogged determination and her absolutely poor timing as usual. She connected the call and spoke. “Rebekah, how are you?”

Klaus was surprised to hear them chatting so familiarly. When they went their separate ways after choosing colleges on opposite sides of the country he didn’t think they’d had much interaction. Obviously he was wrong. “I did get your invite, I’m just not sure if I can make it. My work schedule is quite full this time of year but I’ll certainly try.” She knew about Rebekah’s Christmas party? If she came, maybe it wouldn’t be as dull as he’d initially thought.

“You’re after Klaus?” She asked, after a few minutes, the person in question shaking his head sternly. “He’s actually in the bathroom. Between you and me I’m pretty sure it’s a bad case of constipation.”

“Constipation? Seriously?” He mouthed, unimpressed by her choice of excuse. She grinned evilly in his direction, it was like they were back to being bickering kids again. He didn’t hear his sister’s response but when she shoved her cell in his face, Klaus knew Rebekah wasn’t buying it.

“Don’t tell me you’re already having withdrawals since seeing me five hours ago, sister dear?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Niklaus,” she bit back, the venom in her voice thick. “I know you have to discuss some important things with Caroline but I wouldn’t call unless it was an emergency.” Klaus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, she called often and there was never any urgency about it. “I’m calling in regards to your child who is currently running around the place like a mad thing all hopped up on Christmas candy.”

“But what about Kol?” Klaus had left his daughter in the care of her favourite Uncle. Although they all lived in Los Angeles, his Director brother didn’t have as much time to spend with his niece as he would have liked.

“Kol is also running around the place hopped up on sugar and the apartment is an absolute mess,” she growled. “The fact you chose to leave Sophie in the care of her unreliable and reckless uncle is something we can discuss later. In the mean time I suggest you get your ass back here pronto before I’m forced to smother them both.” She disconnected before Klaus could offer a reply. She obviously meant business.

“Let me guess, you have to go?” She guessed, tucking her cell back into her purse. “Rebekah’s having a party decoration emergency and Kol had decided to somehow thwart her best laid plans?”

“Something like that,” he smiled. “But I really would like to get together so we talk properly…”

“About this mysterious question you have?”

“Yeah, about that. Sounds like you have an invitation to my sister’s holiday party but you’re choosing to work instead? I know Rebekah can be kind of…”

“Full on?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” he agreed. “But it would be great to see you again so we can…”

“Okay, fine, I’ll be there, but if Rebekah starts bossing me around I’m out of there. I have done my fair share of joint party planning with her in the past and I’m way too old for this crap.”

“It’s a date...” he faltered, realising what he’d said. Klaus was usually so suave and self assured but she made him feel like he was fourteen years-old all over again. “I mean it’s a deal.” Her bemused expression was telling Klaus she didn’t quite buy it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night then,” she said, giving him a brief smile then making her way towards the exit. Before she could leave, he called out to her retreating back.

“So, uh, did you get my card?” She turned around and even though it was dark, Klaus could sense she was a little surprised, not to mention flustered.

“Yeah, I did,” she eventually answered. “Thank you. Although I thought we never spoke of such things?” Klaus mentally kicked himself for coming up with that particular, and not very well thought out, rule of their annual correspondence.

“Yeah, just checking, I know how unreliable the USPS can be, you know especially this time of year.” Klaus shook his head once she was out the door. Did he really say that aloud?

++++++++

“Did someone forget to invite me to a party at my own house?” Caroline asked curiously, walking in the front door to see her gaggle of friends crowding around the fireplace in animated and loud discussion.

“Care Bear, you’re back, finally!” Enzo greeted making his way across the room and squeezing her greedily. He knew she hated that nickname but still chose to use it just to frustrate her. Caroline was starting to believe he and Klaus shared the same, annoying personality traits. Maybe it was the British in them?

“We heard all about your little visit,” Bonnie squealed excitedly, pulling her into a hug as well. “It’s not everyday a celebrity comes knocking at your door.”

“Although being the actor, I thought he was supposed to be the one putting on a show, not our little Care Bear clad only in a skimpy, bath towel.”

“Is there anything you didn’t tell them, Kat?” She asked her best friend pointedly before flopping onto the couch.

Bonnie had a medical practice in the same building as Caroline and the three girls had become friends almost immediately, Enzo on the other hand was their annoying neighbour from down the hall who ate all their food and moaned about his love life from their couch. Caroline told him she really should start charging him for her services.

“So, what happened? I know, he kissed you right?” Bonnie did always have the tendency to be overexcitable. “All those years of pent up tension through the mailbox.”

All Caroline wanted was to lie in bed and try to deconstruct what exactly had happened with Klaus. They hadn’t seen each other in about twelve years and those annual Christmas cards didn’t count. They weren’t even friends, in fact Caroline had no idea what their current status was. As young children they were initially enemies but now, years later, they seemed to be in some weird no man’s land.

The fact Rebekah knew they were together tonight also intrigued her as to what he may want. As far as Caroline was concerned, Rebekah didn’t think they had any kind of relationship. It’s not like she’d told her about the cards because she promised Klaus it was their secret.

“I think she’s experiencing some very intimate Klaus Mikaelson flashbacks,” Bonnie offered, breaking Caroline from her trance.

“I was not,” she argued, feeling like the Spanish inquisition was only just beginning. These three were like dogs with bones when they sniffed out a story. “I was just thinking how much I’d like to go to bed.”

“The lady doth protest too much me thinks.”

“Thanks William Shakespeare,” Caroline shot back for her nosy neighbour's benefit. “You’ve been awfully quiet over there, Katherine. No opinion you’d like to share?”

“Even though it wasn’t my fault and I was telling the truth about a visitor and I so told you to put on a robe, I felt a teeny bit bad.”

“Oh really? About what part exactly?”

“The card,” she shared, sheepishly. “So once you left, I fished it out of the bath and we’ve been drying it by the fire.” Caroline looked around to where she was gesturing. There was his card hanging from the mantel, complete with smudged and illegible ink.

“While I appreciate the sentiment,” she began, still surprised her friend had gone to such extremes to save her unsalvageable card. “You can’t even read it.”

“That’s not exactly true,” Bonnie offered, her hands running along the mess of blue ink. “I am a doctor so messy writing and understanding said messy writing goes hand in hand.”

“Oh really and what does it say, Dr Bennett?” She asked, peering curiously at the mess and wondering what she would come up with.

“Well,” Enzo interrupted, always insisting on being the centre of attention. “He’s wishing you a Merry Christmas.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He wrote that particular greeting every year.

“You didn’t let me finish,” he shot back impatiently. “Here he’s saying; it’s been too long since we were last together.”

“He is not.” From experience, his cards were always only slightly heartfelt and even a little witty at times but he would never say anything like that. It was far too intimate. Unless…Her thoughts took her back to the bar and his mysterious request.

“Well, if you don’t believe that,” Katherine offered, gesturing to another part. “See that word above Klaus?” Caroline could barely make out his name let alone that. “It says love. Like as in, love Klaus.”

She stared at the word hoping that her scrambled brain could come to the same conclusion. “It could say anything, Kat.”

“Like what?”

“Like.”

“Live.”

“Lake.”

“Lamb.”

“Hold up Family Feud contestants and my question of four letter words beginning with the letter L,” Katherine drawled, holding up her hand. “Lamb, Lorenzo, really?”

“Maybe he’s hoping she’ll have some good lamb for Christmas Dinner.”

“Now, that’s romantic,” she shot back, dryly. “Love is the only option, especially given its placement on the card.” Caroline had long since stopped listening, her thoughts revisiting his unusual mention of the card. They didn’t talk about it. Ever. Why did he feel the need to bring it up now, of all times?

“What’s going on, Care?” Kat always could read her mind which was annoying when she was trying to keep her very private thoughts to herself. “I’d know that look anywhere. What did he say tonight? What exactly did he want more importantly?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. At least that much was true. “His sister Rebekah called with some emergency and he had to leave.”

“Even so, when I mentioned the wording on the card you suddenly went quiet,” she pushed, her curious glance unrelenting.

“He asked if I got it, alright?”

“And?” Bonnie asked clearly perplexed, still relatively new to their unorthodox, written relationship. Enzo looked equally confused, although that wasn’t surprising.

“But you don’t talk about it verbally, ever,” Katherine said knowingly. “This makes so much sense now, he came here to profess his love in person after doing it initially in writing. At least that explains why he was so interested in the stack of mail on the table when you were getting dressed.”  


“Really?” Caroline still couldn’t believe it but things were certainly beginning to make sense, especially given how awkward the usually cocky Klaus had seemed in her presence. Did that mean Rebekah knew his plans? Her mind was suddenly whirling with possibilities.

“Really,” she repeated. “But if he had to runaway so suddenly does that mean you won’t see each other again?”

“Did he chicken out?” Enzo asked. “I mean speaking from personal experience and my love life…”

“This isn’t about your inabilities with women, Lorenzo,” Katherine interrupted. “Focus.”

“Maybe it's about his complicated love life at present,” Bonnie suggested. “I read all about the divorce in US Weekly last month.”

“Divorce?” Caroline asked, unable to help herself. Unbeknownst to her close circle of friends she liked to pretend she wasn’t keeping track of his personal life but poured through the gossip magazines when she knew no one was watching.

“They separated eighteen months ago and divorced this past September,” Katherine scoffed. “US Weekly are a little late to the party aren’t they? And if you try to pretend that you know nothing about a well-known celebrity’s personal life, I don’t believe you, Forbes.”

“Well, obviously not as much as you two gossip junkies,” she admitted. “The divorce is news to me. This must be so difficult on…” She spoke again without thinking. Knowing about the separation was one thing but how their only child must be coping with a divorce too?

“Sophie,” Bonnie finished. “Apparently he has sole custody, not surprising given that snake of an ex-wife.”

“Says who exactly?” When Caroline heard the word divorce it transported her back to her very own childhood and she hated that a young girl might be going through the same thing. “And if you say US Weekly, I’m going to question their accuracy.”

“Just Jared uploaded it to his blog a few weeks back then Perez followed suit,” Katherine replied knowingly.

“And you believe everything you read? Especially those bogus quotes from a source close to the couple?”

“There’s too many sources to dispute the circumstances. Just because you like to pretend you’re not interested in this guy’s personal life doesn’t mean I’m not.”

“I’m surprised they lasted as long as they did,” Bonnie offered. “But just because she’s some supermodel doesn’t mean Hayley Marshall is the perfect wife or mother material.”

“It’s not right to make judgements like that, Bon,” Caroline chided. She would never understand someone who didn’t want to be front and centre in their child’s life but didn’t like to make any uninformed comments, especially given her vocation.

“None of that matters except for the fact he’s ready to mingle, including the woman he sends cards to every year and has been pining for since they were teenagers.”

“You are all jumping to conclusions.”

“I’m the first to admit those two agony aunts jump to conclusions but for once they seem to have a point,” Enzo added. “So, when are you going to see him again?”

“Rebekah’s having a Christmas party,” she murmured. “I told him I might drop by.” She was in a confused daze now but her friends were obviously buoyed by the news.

“I love a good party, darling,” Enzo said, the two girls agreeing wholeheartedly. Looks like she was going to have to sneak in three gate crashers but right now that wasn’t her biggest concern.

++++++++++

“Have I told you just how annoying you are?”

“Pretty much every day of my life, Kol, and yet I choose to ignore your incessant complaining,” she shot back. “There’s only so much whining this professional party planner can take before a big event.”

“Why do I come back to Illinois for this again?” Kol growled.

“Because mother likes her children together in the same state and what better place than the Windy City,” she replied. “Certainly beats small town Illinois.”

For once, Klaus couldn’t disagree. Mikael had passed away five years earlier and spending the holidays together without his foreboding presence filled Klaus with some degree of hope for the future. Family was something he always wanted to share with his daughter even if they all had the tendency to bicker when they got together for the holidays and every other occasion.

“Except Elijah, what’s his bloody excuse? Last time I checked I had to travel further from LA than New York.”

“He’s working on an important case,” Rebekah explained. Their eldest and stuffy brother was doing what he did best. Work.

“And who wants Elijah at a party when he wants to talk about his latest law drama? It’s like watching paint dry but even worse.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that next time I decide to avoid a family event knowing you’ll all be talking about me behind my back, Niklaus.” A prim voice interrupted.

They all froze, thinking it was some weird dream he’d decided to intercept but no such luck. The oldest brother, who had the ability to wear a suit like no other, was present and looking extremely serious but pristine.

“Show off,” Kol growled.

“Nice to see you too, little brother,” he offered, a slightly raised left eyebrow giving away his innermost thoughts. “So, what have I missed?”

“Rebekah is being Rebekah.”

“I meant something new, Kol.”

“Well, Niklaus and Rebekah are being particularly harsh,” he began. “I was babysitting last night and Rebekah had to go and tell him I was leading my niece astray.”

“And were you?”

“Not at all,” he shot back, albeit slightly guiltily. “We were exploring our creative sides. If anything I figured the actor would appreciate that.”

“Is that what you call it?” Rebekah snorted. “You were both high on sugar and left a trail of baking mess in your wake. If anything I was stopping anything more untoward from happening. Given the divorce and custody settlement and the current media interest at least I’m being responsible.”

“Oh come on,” Kol argued. “Last time I checked the paparazzi couldn’t get a lens long enough in this place and being a Director I should bloody know.”

“Apparently Caroline Forbes will be making an appearance tonight,” Rebekah interrupted sick of hearing Kol’s whiny voice. Klaus looked up, giving Rebekah an especially dirty look. “What Niklaus? He asked what was new.”

“You’re finally going to ask her about you and Sophie?” Elijah asked curiously. “It’s about bloody time.”

“This is why I try to avoid all these weird family moments,” he replied gruffly. Of course Klaus was going to ask her but his simmering feelings were threatening to ruin his strong resolve. He just hoped he could follow through; it was too important after all.

++++++++

“Now, this is a party,” Enzo said. “What does this chick do again?”  


“For my sake, please don’t call Rebekah a chick,” Caroline moaned. “She has very strict standards especially for those crashing her perfectly planned party and using stereotypical names for females.”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to lie Care Bear, I have no intention of ruining your big night with Klausy…”

“Enough, Lorenzo,” Katherine interrupted, placing her hand heavily on his chest. “The last thing our Care needs is for us to bring attention to her desperate mission.”

“Desperate?” Caroline hissed, hoping no one else overheard that description. Last time she checked, Caroline was only there to hear his long awaited confession. She’d also dressed accordingly in a fitted, red number that only revealed slightly less than her towel fashion from yesterday. “Maybe you should take a long look at yourself before…”

“You haven’t changed at all darling,” Kol intercepted their path to the bar. “I love that sharp tongue; you know as long as it doesn’t come from my sister’s harsh and unforgiving mouth.”

“Nice to see you too, Kol,” she replied, thinking just how things never changed in the Mikaelson family. “Been keeping well?” She regretted that question just as he began to ramble on about his hard life as an up and coming film director in Hollywood.

“You know what? I have the perfect person you should meet.” Maybe it was cruel but she was madly hoping to get to Klaus some time this evening and the less excess baggage she had on her the better. Kol took one look at Bonnie and she was suddenly yesterday’s news, not that she was surprised given how beautiful her friend was.

“Smooth, Care,” Katherine muttered, looking at the two of them chatting. “Don’t think I’m going to be that easy to deter from the ultimate goal.”

“Ms Forbes,” Elijah smiled, approaching her and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Caroline forgot just how handsome the eldest Mikaelson was. “It’s lovely to see you again after so many years.”

“Nice suit,” Katherine interrupted, almost in a trance. This was going to be easier than Caroline thought. Although the sight of him in his finest was enough to bring any Scrooge to her knees. “I mean it fits you extremely well.” He gave Caroline a curious glance at her friend’s unexpected interest in his attire.

“This is Katherine, my best friend,” Caroline introduced. “She’s a clothing designer, hence her avid interest in your suit.”

“Any chance I could ask you some details about your tailor?” Katherine pressed. Elijah looked a little overwhelmed but nodded anyway too polite to ever decline.

Two down, one to go, she thought to herself. Caroline didn’t mean to be rude but if she wanted to speak with Klaus about what was happening she certainly didn’t need an entourage, let alone her needy, food lover of a neighbour interfering.

“Caroline! I’m so glad you made it.”

Suddenly she felt right at home in this relative sea of strangers. Rebekah had been her first best friend and confidant and even with their obvious differences and the relative distance between them it was like the first day they met on the swings in Primary School. Rebekah had knocked out a boy in their class who’d looked at Caroline untowardly and their friendship was cemented then and there.

“Me too,” she replied sincerely, squeezing her tightly. Caroline never realized just how much she’d missed the Mikaelson siblings until right now.

“Now, suddenly so am I,” Enzo shared, interrupting their big moment. “Hello there, blondie.”

“Blondie?” Rebekah baulked, pulling back from their hug and giving her companion a curious glance. “This Neanderthal is with you?”

“He was dropped on his head as a child,” she apologised, albeit feebly. “And he has a habit of getting a little light headed and grouchy when he hasn’t eaten anything.”

“Oh, I’ve eaten and what I’ve had so far was rubbish.” She closed her eyes thinking Enzo had no filter and that was going to get him kicked out at best.

“You’re calling my food rubbish?” She huffed, hands on her hips. No one insulted one of her parties and got away with it.

“I suppose I am, it’s the least I could do after you calling me a Neanderthal,” he shrugged his shoulders. Given his advanced math and physics degree from Harvard and extremely high IQ, Caroline knew he could hold his own. Caroline also had to give it to Enzo and the fact he was willing to bear her wrath, no doubt for her benefit. The one thing Rebekah hated was an unhappy customer, no matter how annoying.

“Has anyone told you that you’re rude?”

“Has anyone told you the same thing?” They stilled, chest to chest, and Caroline wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen. Either they were going to make out or rip each other to shreds. As much as she wanted to watch the fallout, Caroline had other more pressing things on her mind. If Enzo could occupy Rebekah she was free to find Klaus.

The fact Klaus was supposedly admitting his feelings after so long filled her with happiness and long awaited hope but at the same time a certain dread. Yes, they’d grown up side by side, but besides some beautifully penned letters and an undeniable sexual attraction she didn’t know Klaus Mikaelson at all, celebrity or not.

If he was going to tell her he loved her, Caroline wasn’t quite sure how she’d respond. She made her way towards the impressive fireplace, a cute blonde with her back to Caroline watching the cracking flames in some kind of hypnotic state. She took a seat by her, thinking it was the most comfortable she felt thus far tonight.

“Is this seat taken?” The little girl turned curiously to face her, blonde curls fastened back in pigtails and deep, penetrating, blue eyes. It was like taking a time machine back to when he decided to kick his soccer ball into her yard all those years ago. She shook her head, her gaze returning to the fire. “It’s pretty isn’t it?”

“I guess,” she murmured distractedly. Caroline knew Sophie Mikaelson was only five so conversation, especially with a stranger, wasn’t going to be easy but she had some experience.

“Why do you like it?” She paused for a moment obviously trying to work out a response.

“Marshmallows,” she shared softly. “I’d cook them over the fire with mommy and daddy at Christmas.”

“That must be fun,” she smiled, watching the familiar way the little girl’s face lit up then fell sadly. It was like looking in a mirror of her twelve-year-old self.

“But not now,” she sighed. “Mommy and daddy don’t love each other anymore so it’s never going to happen again.”

“They will always love each other,” she promised, knowing that even in her parent’s case it was somehow true. “But you know who they love the most?” Sophie’s attention was now firmly transfixed on Caroline.

“Who?”

“You.” She grinned. “And that will never change, trust me.”

“How do you know?”

"My mommy and daddy aren't together either but that doesn't mean they don't love me." Although she hadn't seen her father since, Caroline still held out some belief that he cared in his own way. 

“Plus, Caroline knows everything, sweetheart,” a familiar voice interrupted. Caroline looked up and into those expressive eyes she knew so well. Those eyes that were silently conveying his thanks for comforting his daughter. “And I happen to know about some marshmallows that Aunt Rebekah secretly stashed for this very occasion.”

“Really?” She asked, her eyes wide.

“Really,” Klaus grinned. “Go and ask her.” He placed a kiss on her head before she ran away in a flurry of excitement.

“All I’m going to say is that I hope you gave Rebekah a heads up,” Caroline offered as he took a seat next to her, his knee accidentally rubbing up against her leg teasingly. “Otherwise she’s going to be really pissed.”

“I’d pay to see that happen,” he joked, Caroline returned his gaze her mouth now agape.

“No one goes up against Rebekah Mikaelson and lives, I figured given you’re her sibling you’d know that all too well.”

“Except if it’s her five-year-old niece who she loves more than yours truly,” he said knowingly. “She’ll have that stash, trust me, and if not she’ll make Kol, Elijah or myself go to the nearest store to make it happen.”

“Gotta love family.”

“That’s what I tell myself every time I want to strangle any of them.” Klaus chuckled.

“I forgot how warm and fuzzy you Mikaelsons are,” she teased, hitting him on the chest playfully. “Not that I can really talk given I sacrificed my friend Bonnie to Kol’s attempted charms, my friend Katherine to Elijah’s suit measurements and my neighbour Enzo to your sister.”

“Neighbour? Is he a lot like me back in the day?”

“Much less irritating but with a much bigger appetite. Enzo took her to task on her catering choices this evening.”

“And you think I’m in danger from an uncertain death? I’d make a wager that your boy Enzo is buried in a shallow grave nearby and if not yet he will be very soon.”

“She’s gorgeous,” Caroline murmured, choosing to change the subject from silly to serious. Given her career she could sense a child in need and Sophie was one of those. “Not sure how she came from you at all.”

“Very funny,” he joked before his mood sobered. “She’s not happy.”

“That I can tell,” Caroline offered. “But it’s not completely hopeless, I survived didn’t I?”

“But you had the town Sheriff for a mother not a supermodel with multiple career ambitions that don’t include her own daughter.”

“Maybe so,” she agreed, thinking how that upbringing might have altered her childhood. “But at the end of the day, divorce is divorce. Someone is always going to leave no matter the situation. It’s up to the child and parents to deal with it in the best way they know possible.”

“So, do you have any suggestions?” Caroline turned to face him for the first time. She’d been worried given their close proximity and the effect his spicy aftershave would have but right now that wasn’t important.

“Can I ask something first?” He nodded by way of response, Caroline trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked in that tux Rebekah had no doubt forced him into for her party’s strict dress code. “Why am I here? What is that you want, Klaus?” He paused briefly, taking in a few deep breaths before responding.

“I need your help,” he admitted sheepishly. “I don’t know what to do with Sophie. I figured given your experience you might be able to assist or at least point me in the right direction. She’s inconsolable most of the time and I can’t get through to her. I’m completely lost.”

Caroline wasn’t quite sure what to feel. Her friends and inner most thoughts had made her believe he wanted more but he was just a confused father reaching out for help. Given his support over the years to her in the same situation it was the least she could do.

“I’d be more than happy to help ,” she smiled, placing her hand over his like he did all those years ago in her backyard and hoping he didn’t slap it away like she’d been tempted to. “But I have no intention of going out for marshmallows, its all on you, Mikaelson.”

_**One year later…** _

The playground was full this time of the day as Klaus fought his way through the hoards of parents and children attempting to spot his favourite girls. He spotted Sophie first, coming down the slippery slide, Caroline watching on proudly. The two adorable blondes on the playground making Klaus pause momentarily. He’d never been as in love as he was at that very moment.

After he’d admitted to needing help a year ago she’d thoughtfully rallied into action in doing just that. Klaus moved back to Illinois to support his daughter and over the next year they went from being somewhat strangers, who wrote cards, to really good friends. Sophie adored Caroline and the feeling was mutual.

“Fancy an ice cream?” Caroline nodded, taking Sophie’s hand and leading her towards the nearby van they both knew so well.

“Oh, watch out,” Caroline murmured looking further afield as they took a seat while leaving ordering duties up to Sophie as per usual, “$20 bucks on Grayson’s mom hitting on you today.”

“Come on.”

“Chicken. You just don’t want to agree because I’ll take more money from you again, Mikaelson,” she teased. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what exactly? 

"Cause grown women with young children in tow to hit on you so unashamedly and publicly." 

"I don't know, must be my extremely good looks wit and dazzling charm," he joked. A thousand women or more could hit on Klaus and he'd still only want Caroline Forbes. 

"Or the fact that your face is plastered on every billboard in town promoting your latest blockbuster film," Caroline offered. "I always thought your head was just as big as your ego, Mikaelson, but it looks especially huge on those things." 

"I resent that." 

"I bet you do," she teased. "Oh, look out incoming at nine o'clock." He looked up to see none other than Grayson's mom approaching. "Feel free to add my winnings to your tab." Klaus didn't hesitate, leaning over and kissing Caroline. She seemed startled at first her blue eyes searching his curiously before returning the sentiment, those pink lips he'd dreamed about feeling just as soft as he'd imagined. They eventually broke apart, albeit reluctantly. 

"Wow, you'll go to great lengths not to lose a bet," she murmured shakily. The tension was thick, only broken by his little girl approaching in search of cash. Klaus had a feeling it was just the beginning of that particular practice. He roused himself, making his way toward the van, mentally berating himself for kissing her so publicly and close to his daughter who was still working through her parent's break-up. After handing over the money they walked back, ice creams in hand. 

"Honey, about Caroline..." 

"I like her daddy, but please don't kiss her in front of all my friends, it's so embarrassing." Great, he thought to himself, she was only six and already embarrassed by her own father. But at the same time it was nice to have her blessing even if he hadn't raised it with the girl in question just blindsided her with a rogue kiss. Smooth, Mikaelson. "I'm going to go play in the sandpit." 

"Chocolate, my favourite," she grinned taking it from his outstretched hand, the initial shock seemed to have worn off which was something. 

"So, uh, about that kiss before..."

"You were so desperate to avoid Grayson's mom, I get it Klaus," she answered hurriedly. "Between you and me it was a little over the top but you are an actor so it's not completely unusual. I mean personally I would have..." 

"Do you know you're adorable when you ramble? And did you ever think that maybe I just wanted to kiss you, have done since you knocked me off the fence with my football actually. I could never resist a girl with a good throwing arm." 

"Oh you mean your soccer ball right?" She asked, revisiting the old joke they shared. 

“I want you Caroline, I think I always have,” he admitted. “I kicked that ball into your yard on purpose, you were the only one I ever told about Mikael and I kept writing a card to you every year because…”

“Because...”

“Because you’re the one, love.” She was silent for a moment, Klaus inwardly kicking himself for possibly coming on too strong. He couldn’t help it given how much he loved her and the feelings he’d been hiding for too long.

“What’s this?” He asked as she slid the white envelope across the table. His daughter’s name was neatly printed on the front.

“Twenty years ago my loud and overbearing neighbour, who I admittedly thought was a bit of an idiot, promised me that it was all going to be okay after my father left. That Christmas would get better,” she paused, her eyes downcast briefly. “Then he sent me cards every year to illustrate that very fact.”

“Sounds like a top guy,”

“He is actually. That gesture was what got me through my teenage years and, believe it or not, into adulthood. You saved me, Klaus.”

“I didn’t, love, you did that all on your own.”

“You helped me more than you'll ever know,” she reiterated. “My mom had me in every counsellor's office in the county and they never got through to me like you did with one small but meaningful gesture. I may be a psychologist and I have loved helping Sophie this past year but nothing will ever fill the void of her mother’s absence. But I happen to think this card might help a little.”

“So, you’re stealing my idea then?” He smirked. If Klaus was being honest he liked that they could continue their Christmas tradition with his daughter.

“No need to be so cocky, but I suppose I'd be willing to give you a discount instead?”

“Not necessary, although there’s something you could do for me instead?”

“And what’s that?”

“A date.”

“A date?”

“I’ve been dreaming about it since you threw that snowball at me after the winter formal and probably even earlier than that.”

“I’ll think about it,” she teased.

“I’ll be waiting,” he shot back, sending her his most adorable dimple. “Even if I have to write a thousand more Christmas cards.”

"Speaking of cards, any chance you could decipher your last one for me? Especially any unexpected reference to lamb..." 

"I'm suddenly confused." While he was mulling over that particular statement she pulled him closer with her free hand then placed her lips sweetly over his. He'd even risk his daughter's embarrassment to kiss Caroline right now and forever into the future. The noise from the playground faded away as he realised all his dreams had finally come true.

_**So I can breathe you in…** _


End file.
